


Soft

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob and Newt's first meeting goes differently: Jacob sees a man in distress, and comes to his rescue.





	

Jacob Kowalski hadn't had a good night's sleep in years. He served his country well in the Great War and was repaid in full with a soul crushing job that offered no opportunity for advancement and little room for fulfillment. It wasn't the lack of wealth or titles that kept him up at night. Jacob just wanted to find his place in the world he volunteered to fight and die for not too long ago.

Despite awaking to the same drab scenery that he was accustomed to, Jacob had many reasons to be excited. First and foremost, there was no work at the canning factory today. Second, today's his meeting with a bank clerk to get a loan and start his dream of owning a bakery. He had been mustering the courage to do so for months. After having his breakfast, he baked a special sample just for whoever would be interviewing him on this special day. After baking his heart out, he applied his finishing touch - a sprinkle of orange zest over his signature mouthwatering cinnamon rolls. After neatly placing them in his luggage bag, he took a shower and made him look as presentable as possible, choosing his best suit and tie. "Hi Grandma," he said, facing a picture on the wall of an elderly woman. "Thanks for giving me the recipe to get myself out of this pinch. Wish me luck!" He said with much enthusiasm before heading to the bank.

A million things entered his mind, some negative, some positive. But the years he'd spent working on crappy food that nobody cared for put to rest all the negative thoughts. From a kilometer away, Jacob could already see that a rally had formed blocking the entrance to the bank. He weaved through the crowd. "Excuse me, miss," he said to a woman who had obviously enjoyed her hot dog far too much and now had mustard covering her lips. "Pardon me," he said as politely as he could, clearly annoyed. While in the middle of a crowd though, he caught sight of a peculiar looking man in an overcoat running away from two other men. Clearly the man being chased was struggling to keep a distance with his large luggage bag that reminded Jacob of the one he was carrying at that moment. Jacob turned around and started following them to the corner of the bank where he saw the three men enter.

"So, you're British are ya?" Jacob could hear their voices faintly while hiding behind a wall. He eavesdropped to find out what was going on.

"I'm just here on business. There's no need to be forceful." Jacob looked over and could see that this was coming from the peculiar man with the luggage bag.

"Hey, check the bag. Probably some valuables we could pawn," one man said to the other.

The other scoffed and said "Screw that. Take off his coat. Let's see that British bum of his and see what fun we could have with it."

Jacob had heard enough. He sprinted towards one man and swung at his head with his bag full of pastries. The man fell and laid on the alley floor motionless.

His partner, who's hands were stuck in the peculiar man's pants, turned around to see his partner incapacitated by a short pudgy fellow.

"Hey, who're y-" the man said before Jacob laid a large right hook on his nose. Knock out.

"Geez, are you okay?" Jacob said to the man who was clearly about to be molested by a bunch of thugs.

"Yes, I suppose I am," the man said in response. Visibly though, he was shaken. Jacob knew he wasn't okay. "I mean I am thanks to you, I imagine."

Jacob couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Don't mention it," Jacobs said while patting the arm he used to knock out the second man. "Listen, why don't we head to my place? It's not too far. I don't really know you but I do know what happened wasn't right. You need to rest a bit."

The man pondered it for a second but reluctantly agreed. "Maybe you're right."

"My name's Jacob Kowalski, by the way," Jacob said, stretching out his hand. "And you are?"

"Newt Scamander. It's a pleasure to meet you," the strange man said, shaking Jacob's hand.

While walking to the apartment, the two didn't have a lot to talk about. There was dead air between them and it wasn't really the fault of either. The events that allowed the two to meet caused an awkward tension that was only broken once they reached their destination.

Jacob motioned for Newt to take a seat on his bed.

"Thank you, Jacob," Newt said. "I really appreciate that you helped me out there."

"As I said earlier, Newt. Don't mention it," Jacob said.

"America's very different from what I imagined," Newt whispered.

Hearing this bothered Jacob. This was supposed to be a time of peace. The war was over. The Roaring Twenties, as they say, is supposed to mean happiness and security in his homeland, not the opposite.

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you, Newt," Jacob said softly. "Just let me know if there's anything I could do to make you feel more at home."

Newt now seemed to be the one visibly bothered.

"What am I saying?" Newt thought out loud. "You're a good friend and if you hadn't been there..." Newt paused for a second before continuing. "If you hadn't been there, it would've been bad. Thank you, Jacob. I really mean it."

"Don't menti-" Jacob said before being interrupted by Newt.

"Well I am mentioning it," Newt said. "Please let me repay you in some way."

"Oh no, there's no need for that." Jacob said.

Newt pulled, what appeared to be a stick, out of his coat. 

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"A wand," Newt responded. 

"Like a magic wand?" Jacob didn't understand what was happening but it was the first time he was dealing with someone in such a vulnerable state.

"Yes. Just remain calm," New said, focusing on Jacob. "Legilimens." Newt whispered.

"You'd like to open a bakery is that right?" Newt asked.

Jacob was stunned. He never mentioned that once to Newt. 

"How'd you know that?" Jacob grabbed the wand from Newt and inspected it for a second before handing it back. "That's actually how I saw you being chased. I was at the bank to get a loan."

"Best you try again next time," Newt said. "I can't see many reasons why they'd refuse your idea" 

Jacob smiled upon hearing Newt's positive words.

"But I'd very much like show my thanks now in whatever way I can." Newt said, staring intently at Jacob. "I don't see any hint of a wife, a girlfriend, an anything for that matter. You've been alone your whole life?"

Jacob nodded. It was a reality that he'd known for so long that it didn't even hurt to admit anymore.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Newt asked politely.

"You mean you'll make me desirable?" Jacob asked.

Newt smiled and said "You are desirable, Jacob. I meant let me help you with your loneliness."

Newt started massaging Jacob's groin and, before Jacob could resist, he found himself enjoying the feeling of being played with.

Jacob came to his senses. He is, was and never will be gay. But there was something different about Newt. He's not like most guys. Heck, Jacob probably didn't view him as a guy at all.

Jacob unzipped his pants. "Can you help me with this?" he asked.

"Of course," Newt said. "It's the least I can do."

Newt began to massage Jacob's cock with his hands. He pulled down Jacob's underwear to reveal a very erect penis.

"So good," Jacob said. "Please suck it." He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Newt pulled Jacob's pants off and mouthed at his groin, licking furiously much to Jacob's enjoyment. Finally Newt placed his lips over Jacob's cock and slid it deep down his throat. Over and over he bobbed his head trying to get deeper and deeper.

Jacob was enjoying every bit of it. He got up and kissed Newt. Immediately after he nudged Newt's face right back down there to finish the job.

This was the first time Jacob experienced anything sexual with someone else and Newt knew it. Jacob used Newt as a source of all his sexual frustration and thrust as fast and as hard as he could. Coming inside of Newt's mouth, Jacob unleashed what seemed to Newt like pints worth of come. A lot of it dripped off of Newt's puffy lips but he swallowed what he could.

"Oh God. That was amazing," Jacob said.

"You deserve it," Newt said while wiping his mouth full of come. "Tell me, do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Not at all, Newt," Jacob said cheerily. "I wouldn't mind you staying as long as you want."

That night, Jacob slept soundly beside Newt. He dreamed of happy things, the bakery, quitting the canning factory, Newt's soft lips. For once, everything seemed like it would be alright.


End file.
